niteonixfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
='''courtesy'''. This goes without saying. Be polite to both players and mods, do not try and make any trouble. Don't harass anyone, don’t try to start any wank. If any problems arise, and they can’t be settled amongst the players, please bring it to a mod's attention. Don't let it leak into the game. 'Harassment' includes any unwanted attention, intrusive, sexual, or otherwise; when someone says 'stop,' or 'not now,' please respect their wishes. Should anyone feel that this is happening to them, we ask that it be brought to a moderator’s attention as soon as possible so that we can help resolve the issue. All posts and logs containing graphic violence or sex '''must be flocked and placed under a LJ-cut''' with appropriate warnings. Any sexual activity would be included this as well. '''Additionally, any characters under the age of 18 are not allowed to participate in any sexual activities.''' Info- and god-modding will also not be tolerated. Do not feed your character information that they normally would not know unless they have learned it through IC means; do not control other peoples' characters unless permission has been given. Additionally, do not dictate whether or not something effects another player’s character without permission from the other player. Information gained OOCly about any characters does not apply to game canon unless it has been agreed upon by all parties involved. If, for any reason, any of the moderators need to be contacted, information on how to do so is below. Moderating Team Hoshi • AIM; loneheirstomato Matt • AIM; uliekmattkips Mod E-mail; [mailto:neotixmods@gmail.com neotixmods@gmail.com] Mod Plurk; [http://plurk.com/niteomodlings niteomodlings] applications & character limits '''reserves.''' Reserves are on a first-come, first-serve basis; they will be held for one week with an additional one week extension should the reserver require it. The mods try their best to keep the reserve page up-to-date and to remind people of their reserves. During the reservation period, no one else is allowed to app the reserved character. Once the reserve has expired, then the character is free for application by anyone and even subject to challenge applications. '''application.''' We ask that all applications are thoroughly filled out. While we don’t ask for a novel, we do want to be sure that you, as the applicant, have an understanding of your character. While we want to know what your character does in their canon, we also want to know about them as well. Giving us a detailed personality section can help with that, especially if we don't know the canon or the character at all. This includes how actions throughout their life has made them what they are, how they act, etc. We do not accept anything copy and pasted from outside sources such as Wikipedia or fansites. Good journal samples are also a must. This helps us better understand the character and their thinking process. If you need help with thinking of samples, feel free to check out network posts of those already in the game for a better understanding. A good application should take more than one comment, although it isn't an automatic rejection. There is currently no limitation on how many characters may be applied for at once. Also, as of now, there is also no time requirement for requested revisions to be sent in as long as they get sent in. However, after requested revisions or additions, the application should be rejected, the player must wait two weeks before trying again. '''acceptable characters.''' We accept both canon and AU characters. We give one slot for each, and at any given time we will only allow one version of each character and no more. We ask that, in terms of AU characters, the basic personality remains the same. The mods also try to know the canon prior to either accepting, rejecting, or requesting revisions on any application. We may not know everything, but we try. It is asked that any application simply deviating from canon leave a note in the application stating where the deviation starts. This helps the mods decide if the character is indeed AU enough or not. If a player has dropped a character, but wishes to maintain the CR and development they had during a previous stay in Niteo Nix, then the character can still be applied for with their original OU/AU status and include their Niteo Nix history before this can happen. If a character applies with previous from any ''other'' game besides Niteo Nix, the character must be applied for as an AU. '''original characters.''' We have no requirements to fulfill before being able to apply for original characters. We ask that, when applying for an original character, any and all information about the character, along with important world information, be included in the history section of the application. We don't have access to any information on the character unless it is provided to us, because these characters have no canon that we can just google and search for. Let us know what they can do, their past, practically everything to help us understand the character. '''unacceptable characters.''' At this time, the only Alternate Universe (AU) that we do not accept are crossovers. As in, Character A from J canon cannot be placed in Character B's shoes in K canon. While we also allow personality tweaks of AU characters, we ask that isn’t excessive or to the point where the character itself is unrecognizable. We also do not allow for canon OCs, as in original characters made to fit into a certain fandom. Characters with close relations to one another cannot be played by the same player. We do not accept real people, or religious figures of any religion. '''character limits.''' At any given time can one player play up to only five characters. This is a total of OU, AU, and OC characters. A player can only play up to two characters from one fandom at any given time, OU and AU included. '''activity.''' (See page on activity for further details.) We ask that everyone stay active with their characters. If the mods notice continued activity problems without an attempt to better it, any new characters applied for can be denied. '''plagiarism.''' The entire application should be written by the person that is applying for the character, and not someone else. No copy-pasting from any source, including Wikipedia, fansites, and other applications. The game relies on creative writing; having someone else write the app for you or taking someone's app is not creative writing. '''spell check.''' Please run your application through a word processing program that has spell check, such as [http://office.microsoft.com/en-us/word/ Microsoft Word] (which has a free 60-day trial) or [http://openoffice.org Open Office] (totally free). Even [http://www.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/new/ Firefox] and [http://www.google.com/chrome Google Chrome] are capable of checking spelling. [https://docs.google.com/ Google Documents] is another option as well. You can even [https://www.google.com/search?gcx=c&ix=c2&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8&q=spell+check google it] ! If those don't work, try and get a beta to read through your application for spell check and grammar purposes. We can't make sense of an application if it hasn't been combed through for errors. '''revisions.''' While there's no set time that revisions absolutely have to be turned in at this time, looking to do so within a week or so lets us know sooner rather than later that the applicant is still interested. Once a revision is rejected, the applicant has two weeks to fix their application, however, the character is also free to be applied for by anyone. [http://niteomods.dreamwidth.org/10186.html ↻ NAVIGATION]